emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7718 (10th January 2017)
Plot Worried Chrissie informs Lawrence and Ronnie that Lachlan has been beaten up twice, and she fears Cain is behind it. Frank charms Bob and Jai apologises to Frank, insisting he was too quick to judge him. Charity has a hangover so Chas decides to take her to the B&B to try to make up for the birthday party. As Chrissie, Lawrence and Ronnie fear for Lachlan's safety, Rebecca insists Cain is bluffing and questions how Cain would even know anyone in the Young Offenders Institute. It's the day of Joanie's sentencing and Kerry is adamant she'll be home later, but Zak makes excuses not to go to court. Finn leaves another message on Kasim's voicemail. He takes Tracy's phone and tries to get through to him on that, but is unsuccessful. Chrissie approaches Cain and tells him she feels sorry for him, believing Cain won't do anything to Lachlan. Jai talks to Megan about Frank and Megan defends Frank so Jai suggests she should give Frank a chance. Chas and Charity walk into the B&B to find it full of pensioners and not rugby players as they though. Eric explains it's the annual lunch for the Hotten Hornet veterans. Lachlan is ushered into a visiting room to meet his solicitor. Instead Cain walks in and tells Lachlan if he takes his advice, he'll live past the end of the week. Cain orders Lachlan to call Chrissie at exactly 6pm and tell her that she has to do what he says. Chas dances with George as Charity watches from the sidelines. Eric gives Charity food for thought when he says she should think herself lucky. Charity is soon up dancing too. Tracy is confused to receive a call from Kasim and realises Finn used her phone. Finn takes the phone from her to talk to Kasim, but Kasim hangs up. Drunk Charity and Chas return to The Woolpack with the retired rugby team in tow. Diane reads an invoice Leyla has left behind and can't believe how much Take A Vow charge. When Victoria mentions Leyla is looking for somewhere to host a hen night, Chas decides they could host it at the pub. Chrissie fails to get through to the prison governor. Cain appears at Home Farm and mentions his visit to Lachlan. Kerry feels awful that Joanie will be in prison until the end of the month. Leyla tells Charity and Chas that she's looking for somewhere to host a hen party as all the classy places have been booked up. Charity insists they aren't that desperate but tells Chas she's playing hardball. Megan decides to give Frank another chance. Cain tells Chrissie that Lachlan will call her and then she'll give him what she wants. She is shocked when the phone begins to ring and Lachlan is on the other end. Lachlan tells Chrissie to give Cain whatever he wants. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *George - David Williams Locations *Home Farm - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Grange - Front garden and guests lounge *Main Street *Skipdale Young Offenders Institute - Visiting rooms *Dale View - Back garden Notes *A prison guard is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,910,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes